Kidnapping a Marine's Fiancée
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Takes place a few years after Jack Knife. Werth has picked his life together but people from his past bring it crashing back down. Can Gibbs and the Team help him? Werth/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OC**

**Kidnaping a Marine's Fiancée**

**Chapter 1**

**A few years after Jack Knife**

A normal day for Team Gibbs. They all came in and started on paperwork waiting for that suspected call. Gibbs had his coffee. McGee picked the sprinkles off his donut and huffed/puffed on his coffee. Ziva came in after her morning run. DiNozzo quoted moves. Abby was down in her lab and Ducky was doing inventory in Autopsy with Palmer.

Until around eleven. Gibbs' desk phone rang and he awnsered it with his usual,"Gibbs," the team watched intently as their Boss' expression changed a bit,"Really? Where did ya put em?" the person in the phone talked a little bit more,"Alright, Thanks," Gibbs hung up the phone.

Tony's eyebrow raised,"What was it Boss?"

Gibbs stood up and grabbed his coffee,"I have a visitor."

Gibbs walked into the small room that held the agencies vending machines. Damon Werth snapped his head up as he walked in and Werth stood up,"Agent Gibbs-"

Gibbs held up his hand,"Sit down," Werth returned to his seat, he was nervous and worried, it was obvious he hadn't slept in a while or he needed it. Gibbs sat down across him,"Why are you here Werth?"

Werth looked up and pulled a picture out of his pocket, he slid it over to Gibbs. In it was a young woman with chestnut colored hair and hazel eyes, next to her was Werth. Both of them were smiling in front of two horses, a black horse and a white and brown paint.

Gibbs smiled,"She a friend of yours?"

Werth nodded,"Her name is Kelly, Kelly Tomas,"Werth pulled out two golden bands on a chain," She's... She's my fiancée."

Gibbs' eyebrows raised a little,"Congratulations."

Werth smiled,"Thank You sir," Weth's face turned serious,"But I need your help."

"With What?"

"Kelly's been kidnapped," Werth's eyes met Gibbs',"I need your help to find out who, why and how to get her back."

**PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey, so I'm gonna try to update all the stories at least once s month while updating one Radom story a week till it's finished or I get writers block or something. It's been my first official week of Summer Va-Cay, so please enjoy what I've done with it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 2

The whole team was shocked when Werth followed Gibbs into the bullpen,"Boss...?" Tony asked, confused as to why Werth was there.

Gibbs somehow pulled up Kelly's picture on the TV screen,"This is Kelly Tomas, she's been kidnapped. We're finding her."

Gibbs handed McGee the picture,"McGee, make a missing persons report for a Kelly Tomas. Ziva, Tony, you're going to go to her home address. Report your findings."

The team sprung into action with a matching,"Yes Boss!"

Ziva jingled the car keys in her hand,"I'm driving!"

Tony groaned ,"And /I'm/ going to loose my breakfast."

Werth looked over at Gibbs,"What am I going to do, sir?"

Gibbs glanced at him,"We're going to go to the conference room, I'm taking your statement and then McGee is going to monitor your phone."

Ziva and Tony pulled into Kelly Tomas's small home. They climbed out of the car with Tony saying,"Thank god! You drive like a maniac!"

Ziva rolled her eyes,"At least we made good time," she said sharply,"What did McGee say, this Kelly drove?"

Tony looked at his notes,"A silver '10 Honda Accord," he looked up,"That's it in the drive way," he glanced over his shoulder,"You call running FIVE red lights and almost hitting three cars making good time?"

Ziva nodded,"Come on, we need to tape the house off."

Gibbs sat across a conference table from Werth, he opened his handy-dandy notebook and looked back up at Werth,"Alright. Let's start from the beginning. How did you and Ms. Tomas meet?"

Werth smiled at the memory,"I had just gotten out of the Mercenary business. I was looking around for a job. Found one, but it was cleaning out horse s**** for a horse boarding barn. It paid well though...

*****Flashback*****

Another hard day of shoveling horse manure. Werth was tired and sore, he passed a small cover arena, to put his shovel up. He heard a calm voice,"That's it Sara. You got it. Just sit back and relax. Old Blackie is lazy and his gate is long."

He peered into the arena to see a young girl riding on top of the oldest horse here. Kelly standing in the center, teaching Sara how to ride. She turned to see Werth watching and waved. Then turned her attention back to Sara and Blackie.

That's how it was for several days, Werth would walk by at the end of his work-day and would see Kelly.

Werth walked by at the end of the week and noticed that Kelly wasn't there. A bit disappointed, Werth continued to walk to the storage closet. Once he had locked it, he heard timid footsteps and the same quiet voice,"Excuse me?"

Werth turned to see Kelly standing there. This time he was able to notice that she was 5'9 to his 6'2. She gave him a shy smile,"I-I'm Kelly," she held her hand out for a shake,"I've noticed you around but I thought we should officially meet."

Werth smiled and took her hand in his to shake, which he suddenly realized was about twice the size of hers,"My name is Damon Werth, pleased to meet you."

** ***end flashback*****

Gibbs smiled,"She sounds like a good person. So, next thing I need to know. How did you know she was kidnapped?"

Tony and Ziva slowly entered the apartment. The small home had been ransacked, a table was flipped over, a lamp was busted on the ground, pictures were strewn everywhere from a knocked over album.

Tony picked up a photo,"Well, we know why Werth is here," he flipped it around and showed a picture of Werth and Kelly standing with a few other people,"Think she's his girlfriend?"

Ziva snapped a few pictures,"Or cousin, sister, niece?"

Tony shook his head,"No... No definitely a girlfriend. Look at the way they're holding hands!"

Ziva rolled her eyes,"Well. This is the only room that was tampered with. Do you think that our victim was in here when she was abducted?"

"Most likely."

Werth sighed,"I got a text from her. It said 'need help, come now.' When I got there the place was trashed. I came straight here."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee,"Why?"

"Because, I'm worried that it's someone from my past. Not just some random attack."

Gibbs phone rang,"McGee what is it?"

"Boss, you're never gonna believe it," McGee started,"I was checking out Werth, when I found out that the others that he had been working with as a mercenary- They've all been attacked!"

"What?!"

McGee countinued,"They all are okay, of course, except for a few surgeries to get bullets out of them. But, thankfully whoever this is hasn't had Ziva-like training. But Boss... Someone's going after them. I think the reason why they took Kelly is so they can get to Werth."

"Thanks," Gibbs hung up and looked at Werth.

"Something's wrong isn't it Sir?"

**Please review thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I was in London and then a family reunion and then it was the Fourth so... What can you do? I'll also be posting this month to, and thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and following!**

**Disclaimer: plenty to choose from in previous chapters**

**Chapter 3**

Ziva and Tony walked out the elevator with its signature 'Ding'. Abbey turned as DiNozzo handed her a Caff-Pow,"Thanks Tony. So what's the case this time? Serial Killer? Murdered Hacker?"

Ziva set Kelly's laptop down on the counter,"Do you remember Damon Werth?"

Abbey straightened as an unpleasant look came on her face,"Yes. I do. He went crazy and beat up you, Tony and McGee. Then he was a hired mercenary that almost attacked both of you."

Tony nodded,"Turns out Mr. Lab Rat has a relatively normal life now with a possible girlfriend, who's now missing. Presumably kidnapped."

Abbey started shifting through the evidence,"Then I better get started now! So Girlfriend? Or something else?"

Ziva smiled,"As soon as we know, You'll know!"

Werth sat in the conference room across from McGee and Gibbs,"Why do you think they haven't called yet?"

Gibbs shrugged,"They could be waiting until they're sure you know. It's been how long?"

"at least four hours," Werth said shakily,"She sent the text to me around eight, and it's Noon."

Ziva and DiNozzo walked in,"Boss, Abbey's going through the evidence right now. So far it seems to match up with Werth's story."

Ziva sat,"All of the neighbors, that were home, say that they didn't hear a thing."

Werth and Ziva gave each other a friendly nod. They all sat in silence. Until...

"So how do you know this Kelly gal, again," DiNozzo asked.

Werth smirked,"We're engaged."

Ziva straightened, "Wow! I am happy for you Werth !"

McGee and Tony also said their congrats while Tony silently started texting Abbey the news.

Then as if by some unseen or heard cue. Werth's cell phone rang, it was then transferred to the conference room's phone by McGee. Werth scanned the screen,"Blocked number..."

Gibbs nodded at McGee who started the trace,"Answer it."

Werth pressed the button,"This is Werth."

"Damon," A frightened, female voice came on the line,"Damon? Is that you?"

Werth's eyes filled with hope,"Kelly! Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I don't know," Kelly sobbed,"They blind folded me and took me somewhere. I tried to call 9-1-1! But-"

Kelly was interrupted, a new person's voice came on,"Now you know your dear fiancé is alive Werth. But what you do depends on if she'll live."

"I know your voice," Werth muttered,"You bastard if you even lay a finger on Kelly I swear I'll-"

"We already know that you are in contact with NCIS. Await further instructions Mr. Werth if you want to see your Fiancée again."

The line went dead. Gibbs turned to McGee,"you get this son of a bitch?"

McGee made a face as the signal was lost,"No, I got em right down into the Norfolk and surrounding area, but I lost him there."

Ziva glanced at Werth,"You knew that man who called?"

Werth nodded,"I think I did, his name is Alfred Green. He used to be a mercenary along with me. He got kicked out of our group after some bad work on a job. Guess he couldn't let it go."

McGee started typing away on his computer while Gibbs asked,"Kelly said they, did he have anyone close to him."

Werth thought for a moment,"He mentioned a brother..."

McGee pulled up two pictures on the screen,"The man on the left is Alfred Green a previous employee of Mercenary Incorporated," a man with a scar running down his left cheek, one blue eye the other green and brown hair currently sat on the left,"The man on the right is his half-brother former Petty Officer Gregory Reed," the man on the right wasn't as scary looking, with blonde hair and blue eyes and relatively handsome,"Reed was honorably discharged after he was injured in his second tour in Iraq and was unable to return to duty."

"I'll put a trace on their phones and Bolo on their cars but don't get your hopes up."

Gibbs phone rang,"This is Gibbs... Abbey... Okay, I'll be right down," McGee, Ziva and Tony stood up but Gibbs waved his hand,"Tony, Ziva go check out both of their addresses, McGee stay here in case they call back."

Abbey turned to the usual 'DING',"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! You are NEVER going to guess what I found."

Gibbs stopped in front of Abbey. Gibbs handed her a Caf-Pow," I'm not guessing Abs."

Abbey sighed,"Well, I found an unusual substance on one of our Vic's pictures. Mr. Masfec says its a new grade of chloroform. I've never even seen it before. I calculated that just a few huffs of this stuff could put out Werth himself."

Gibbs nodded,"Now we know how the kidnappers got her."

Abbey nodded,"Yep! So is she really Werth's Fiancée?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes,"Yes Abs, anything else?"

"Of Course," Abbey smiled and pulled up emails,"Kelly was in contact with someone. I'm trying to crack just who it is now... But Gibbs. This is some scary stuff."

Gibbs' eyebrow raised,"How scary?"

Abbey shrugged,"Ehhh, just that a screen-name GrDogger66 has been harassing her. Death threats, the whole nine-yards. Gr even threatened to poison her horses."

The computer dinged,"Oh here it is now... And our cyber stalker is... Gregory Reed."

Gibbs nodded,"Thanks Abs," the usual hug and kiss on the cheek was given," You just proved that Reed's a main suspect."

Gibbs had a file containing the emails as he walked back up to the conference room. When he entered Werth glanced at the file.

Gibbs sat down and placed each page of emails before him,"Dod you know Kelly was being harassed?"

Werth's face contorted in rage,"No sir. Kelly didn't say anything to me, but..."

"But what," Gibbs sort-of growled.

Werth's face turned into one of disappointment,"I knew something was wrong... She always seemed to be looking over her shoulder sometimes. But after we got engaged she stopped. I didn't think it mattered," Werth became angry again,"Trust me Sir if I had known I would have tracked this guy down and-"

Gibbs picked the emails back up,"I understand. All we can do now is wait."

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO sorry this is so late, I also will have about 5 more chapters in different stories tomorrow so if you don't see it don't worry! Thanks for the reviews!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 4**

Kelly put Patches up as Werth came up behind her,"Hey, kelly."

Kelly jumped, but soon calmed down as she realized it was Werth,"Damon! How are you?"

Werth smiled,"I'm good, Kelly. How are you?"

Kelly scrunched her face up,"I'm okay. Patches spooked this afternoon and I took a tumble. Which reminds me that I need to get the first aide kit," she showed him the gash on her elbow.

Werth made a face,"Yikes. That looks painful. Come on I know where the First Aide kit is."

Kelly hid the fact that she rolled her eyes and followed Werth. The first aide kit was in the corner of the Tack room. Werth pulled out a small bottle of Peroxide, along with some gauze, a bandage and Neosporin,"This might sting," Werth warned as he began to wipe the gash.

Kelly gritted her teeth in pain as the stinking started. Werth smiled,"Sorry. It should be over soon."

She smiled as he bandaged it,"Thank you, Damon."

Damon smiled back,"It's no problem, Kelly really."

Kelly blushed,"O-okay, I'll see you around."

"See you around," he called after her.

Over the next few weeks, Kelly and Werth had conversations daily. One day, Kelly ended up being on Mucking duty instead of lessons. She grabbed a rake and trotted up to Werth,"Hey, Damon!"

Werth looked up, a sheen of sweat already devolved on his body,"Hello, Kelly."

"I've been assigned to horse stall duty. Want some help?"

"Sure."

Kelly and Werth both fell into step for an hour or two. The smell of hay, bedding and manure was strong in the air. Kelly didn't complain once and focused on the task at hand. They got done fairly early, but it was still rather late, and Werth decided to take a chance,"Excuse me, Kelly?"

Kelly patted one of the horses near her,"Yes?"

"W-would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

Kelly smiled,"Sure!"

So, even though it was late, and they smelled like horse manure. They went to a little cafe just a few miles from the barn.

Kelly sat across from Werth as the waitress came up to them with their orders,"So, Werth," Kelly said as she munched on her hamburger,"Tell me about yourself!"

"Oh, there isn't much to tell," Werth smiled,"I was in the Marines until I got injured, did some... Jobs here and there,you?"

"Ah, the Marines huh,"Kelly smiled,"I've grown up around horses all my life. I wouldn't be able to give it up for the world. My Mom and Dad still live back on the ranch in Kentucky, I'm just trying to make some connections here."

Werth and Kelly talked all night, up until they had to leave at closing.

Kelly sat on the beach with Werth, it was a weekend getaway to celebrate their one year anniversary. Werth sighed as he held her in his arms, he'd finally told her most of his demons long ago. But not all. Kelly had accepted it anyway. She accepted any flaws he had, and while he couldn't see any flaws with her, he was fully committed to loving her for the rest of his life. He whispered in her ear,"Kelly? Will you marry me."

Kelly giggled,"Of course I will Werth!"

Werth hugged her and quickly pulled out a ring and got on one knee as she quickly scrambled to her feet,"OH MY GOD!"

Werth smiled,"Kelly, will you marry me?"

Kelly started to tear up,"YES! Yes of course!"

**Thank you for reading, please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry not sorry I missed yesterday, Baseball season and little bros and the like. If your story isn't updated today it will Froday. Thanks for the reviews!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter- Waiting is over**

It had been a little over two hours when the kidnappers called back. Gibbs looked over at McGee who immediately worked on tracking the call,"Don't let them know we know who they are," Gibbs advices Werth.

Werth nodded and answered the call,"Hello?"

"Damon," It was Kelly, she was terrified,"Damon?"

"Kelly," Werth breathed a sigh of relief,"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm a little banged up but fine."

"Don't worry about a thing okay, I'll get you out. I'll bring you home, I promise."

"Okay," the young woman replied meekly.

There was fast shuffling sounds and Kelly squealed in pain as the phone was wrestled from her grasp,"NO," she screamed.

"Be at Fairwater Park, at two. Come alone and unarmed or we kill her. No cops or federal agents either. Your life for hers."

"Fine I'll be there."

The call ended and Werth looked to Gibbs,"What now, Sir?"

Gibbs mulled it over,"I've got a plan. Come with me."

**Thank you for reading please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry guys, I've been so busy with school and trying to get a job! Ive also given myself a cut off at eleven so that any story that isn't finished won't be posted on today.**

**I've written most of everything and plan to work on everything else tomorrow. So here's the monthly and weekly post combined and it might flow into tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed.**

**Chapter - Sting**

Gibbs sat in the park, a newspaper in his hands, coffee on the table in front of him and an Earpiece nestled safely in his ear. His steady sips and glanced to other park goers reminded a few passerby of a hawk or a lion. Tony walked with Ziva as a pair of joggers, leisurely taking a few laps along the pond. Tony had to rush a little to keep up with Ziva and her taunts. McGee acted like a tourist in a tacky bright colored Hawaiian t-shirt and kaki colored pants, a camera in hand. Everyone's guns safely hidden and badges secured under their clothing. Back up teams strategically placed out of sight but within range.

Werth stalked into the park, a long sleeved black shirt, cargo pants with a spare nine millimeter tucked into the waist and hidden by a jacket. He then went into full-Marine mood, on edge and ready to do anything if it meant that Kelly had a chance. He walked straight through the crowd, people jumping clear and out of his way if needed. He slowed to a stop at a small path clear of civilians, right under a small wooden garden arch.

A brunet man with a scar down his cheek, with the rest of his face hidden by a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses. Gibbs brought his wrist up to his mouth,"Move in -slowly."

The man stopped, and smirked at Werth,"Been a long time, Werth,"Werth tensed but the man drew his gun before he could move,"Ah-ah-uh. You gotta play nice if you wanna see that pretty little horse-whisperer again."

Werth grit his teeth,"Where is she?"

"Not so fast, first I want you to go get something for me."

"So you want me to go break in and steal something for you," Werth growled out.

Reed smirked,"You always were better than me at sneaking around Werth."

"What is it?"

"A couple hundred thousand i got locked up in a very secure bank."

Werth smirked,"You're-"

He never got to finish that sentence. Tony had his gun cocked and pressed to the back of Reed's head,"Don't move one muscle."

"Target is secure," Ziva radioed in as the others filed in as well, creating a small circle with everyone's bodies. Ziva took the guns from Reed's hands and cuffed him.

Reed chuckled,"Now she's as good as dead Werth, good job."

Werth let out a hiss,"You son of a bitch! Where is she! Tell me right now or I'll shoot you!"

The guns turned on Werth. Gibbs tried to defuse the situation,"Marine! You put that weapon away right now!"

Reed laughed,"Might as well pull that trigger, you'll never find her."

"No," Werth moaned, turning into a wounded animal,"She's okay! Where is she?"

Reed stayed silent with a sick look, Gibbs barked out, Don't listen to him, Marine. You put that and trust us! Trust us to find her."

"Do you really trust them,"Reed asked in fake-innocent tone.

Werth shook his head and raised his gun, steeling his resolve.

But it wasn't him who pulled the trigger.

**BANG! **

Ziva's gun went off right by Reed's ear, the latter crying out at the loudness. Werth fell to the ground, a bullet hole right in his chest.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, Hello, and Merry Christmas, for the holidays, every story's getting twooooo chapters! I'm so sorry for disappearing, and I know I say that every post, but life you know, school, work, after school things. They have a way of making life hell.**

**Discalimer: I only own the OCs**

**Chapter 7 - Sting pt 2**

**_BANG! _**

_Ziva's gun went off right by Reed's ear, the latter crying out at the loudness. Werth fell to the ground, a bullet hole right in his chest._

Reed gazed at the lifeless body of Werth,"You... You killed him."

Ziva had a shook a little as she holstered her gun, she glanced down at Gibbs' feet"I... I'm sorry... I.."

Gibbs' put his hand on her shoulder to steady her,"It's okay, Zipher. You're okay."

McGee rushed forward and cuffed Reed, who wouldn't stop looking at Werth's body. Tony took Ziva from Gibbs' grip and lead her away from them by a few feet. Gibbs turned on Reed,"Do you want innocent blood on you hands Marine?! Where is she- Where is Kelly?"

Reed was still look at the lifeless body in front of him. Gibbs grabbed the front of his coat and pulled him up roughly to attention,"Where is Kelly?"

Reed glanced at Gibbs,"S-She's locked up in a warehouse about a mile and a half from here. With one of my attendants."

Gibbs snarled while he pointed Reed to McGee,"Give him an address."

Reed complied and Gibbs stalked over to Werth's body,"You can get up now Marine," he offered his hand to the corpse and to Reed's surprise the corpse reached up to accept it.

"H-How," Reed cried out, they shot you! You're supposed to be dead!"

Tony and asked back over with a now-fine Ziva,"Strangley enough we've been in a similar situation before," Tony smirked,"This isn't the first time we've pulled off a fake-death to trick the enemy to give up the location of the kidnaped victim."

Ziva sighed,"And it probably won't be the last."

"Very good acting skills though Ziva," Tony commended her.

Ziva gave a playful smile at him and then smirked at Reed,"Why, thank you, Tony."

Gibbs called in a back-up group to take Reed and once they had secured the seething man, he turned to Werth,"Let's go get your girl."

Werth beamed but it fell when Reed laughed,"You won't make it in time you know. She was supposed to watch you die, and she definitely got to see that Werth," Reed inclined his head and everyone glanced up to see a camera with a red blinking dot,"The attendant was there to stop any footage once you or I were shot. She'd either see you dead or a monster. I had him leave a gun with only a single bullet. How strong is she? Do you know Werth?"

Werth let out a strangled yell but Gibbs and Tony caught him,"Get him out of here," Ziva ordered the agents and they hurried to do so.

Don't listen to him," Gibbs snapped at him,"He wants to get into your head, now let's go, Ziva you're driving!"

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Christmas pt. 2**

** Chapter- Kelly!**

Kelly watched as Werth fell and his body hit the ground with a lifeless thud,"NO," she shrieked, attempting to leap up but the bonds that held her to a chair cut deep into her wrists causing her to cry out in pain.

She didn't know the day; she didn't know what time it was, all she knew was that Damian was dead, she shrieked "Damien! Damien! No," she sobbed brokenly, "Damien!"

A man that had been sitting in the room with her cleared his throat, "As much as this breaks my heart, I just have one thing to do," He pulled a gun from his pocket.

Kelly froze, "Please… no."

The man smirked, "Relax. I'm not gonna use it," He slammed it on the table and then took a bullet out of his pocket and put them on the table. He pulled out a knife and cut her free; she rubbed her wrists while questioningly glaring at him.

He shoved the table at her, "Your choice. The only person who's ever cared about you is dead. After all- nothing has been on the news has it?"

Kelly glared at the gun, her heart still broken, and still crying she picked it up.

The agents and Werth all scrambled out of the car. They weren't sure which warehouse so they started calling, guns drawn, "Kelly," Werth called, "Kelly, baby, where are you?"

"Kelly?" Ziva called as she slid along a wall before jumping and looking in the window. Tim and Tony went to the farthest building and worked towards them. Gibbs stuck by Werth's side.

A gunshot echoed out. Werth race forward towards the only building left. The team exchanged glances before closing on the building.

Werth kicked in the door to reveal Kelly cowered in the corner while a very angry man held two guns in his hands while his shoulder bled, one trained itself on Werth while the other was pointed at Kelly.

**wow, the nest chspter is one of the last, thats... this is a pretty short story...**

**Please review, thank you for read**ing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, Hey, So sorry it's so late/early guys. I got surprised with a late shift at work cause my sis got sick and i didn't get home till 9pm and have been weighting ever since. I'll post what I have right now, and work on what I don't have in the morning and will post them afternoon-ish. Love you all!**

**Thanks for reviews!**

**this is one of the last chapters! We've got one more and the epilogue, it's been a wild ride! Disclaimer:I only own the oc and plot**

**Chapter- Life or Death?**

Recap:

_"Don't listen to him," Gibbs snapped at him,"He wants to get into your head, now let's go, Ziva you're driving!"_

Kelly watched as Werth fell and his body his the ground with a lifeless thud,"NO," she shrieked, attempting to leap up but the bonds that held her to a chair cut deep into her wrists causing her to cry out in pain.

She didn't know the day, she didn't know what time it was, all she knew was that Damian was dead. The man that had been standing in the corner stepped forward, turned off the TV in front of the crying woman, and carefully set a gun on the table in front of her,"Well Miss, you've got a few options. The only person who cared about you just died, I'm gonna leave and lock the door behind me. You already know that no one can hear you, if I were you I'd do the merciful thing and end it all now," the man pulled out a knife and cut the bonds on her right wrist, freeing it.

He backed away, and pretended to shut the door behind him, watching the girl as she mourned for the love of her life and picked up the gun.

* * *

Ziva slammed on the brakes as they entered the warehouse districts. Everyone jumped out of the car,"Ziva, Tony, take the left three, McGee and I will take the right."

Werth glanced at him,"What do you want me to do sir?"

Gibbs quickly bent down and removed his back up weapon and handed it to Werth,"Here. Come with me," Gibbs planned to take any responsibility of Werth were to take any shots.

They two groups split off, rushing through the first set of warehouses. All five paused with dread when they heard a chilling** BANG!**

Werth was the first to react,"KELLY," he screamed and raced off towards the last warehouse on his side- where the gunshot had come from.

Gibbs got on his comm. unit, as he ran,"Ziva, Tony it's the last one on our side, take it from the back!"

The two agents ran off the civilian. Hoping, they would t get there too late.

BANG

Another gunshot pushed then agents to go faster- but brought them more hope- after all Reed had said she had been left with one bullet.

Werth burst into the room, his gun ready to fire. Kelly looked up sharply, twisting always my in her seat while trying to stop the bleeding from her freed arm, resulting in an award bend. A gun lay useless a few feet from her

The attendant had his own gun trained on her, but quickly drew another to train it on Werth. The attendant himself was fine, as the bullet had come close to him but passed him, it appeared Kelly wasn't a good shot- but in her defense she wasn't trained.

Werth's face brightened,"Kelly!"

Kelly let out a sob of relieve,"You're alive! Oh my god you're alive!"

Werth glanced at the attendant, who shouted,"Don't move or I'll shoot!"

Werth put his hands up,"Whoah, Whoah, man, listen-"

"No, you listen,"he snarled,"Put your gun on the ground! Now!"

"Okay, okay," Werth slowly held the gun out at arm's length and slowly lowered it to the ground,"It's alright, okay. I'm putting it on the ground."

Gibbs and the others had moved in positions, having hearing Werth talking, they knew something was up, and not to move in just yet.

Werth slowly straightened back up,"See," he glanced over at Kelly, who was fighting to stay awake,"Please, just put those down and let her go, okay? Reeds been caught, the police are on their way. They'll be here soon, you should just run away."

The attendant looked at the both of them,"Fine, but first," he dropped the gun trained on Werth and focused on Kelly.

"NO," Werth screamed and dove for her, and the team moved in as well. Ziva taking down the attendant with one quick move to disarm him and another to knock him to the floor. McGee covered her and Tony and Gibbs raced to Werth.

Kelly stood from her chair, adrenaline now coursing threw her veins, she called to Gibbs or Tony,"is he okay?!"

Werth gave a groan, Tony saw the bullet hole and tore open the former marine's short- revealing the still intact bullet proof vest.

Werth groaned again and craned his neck to look at the mound of metal smashed in the vest,"Son of a bitch that hurt worse than the fake bullets."

Tony chuckled and Gibbs smiled and look up to Kelly,"Yeah, he's alive."

Tony moved to help Werth back up on his feet, while Govbs raced over to Kelly, he cut her still bound arm before looked at her injured arm.

Werth hobbled over to her with help from Tony,"Is she okay?"

Gibbs motioned over to Ziva, who also looked at the wound. Ziva muttered something to Gibbs, who in turn nodded at Werth,"Just a graze, Tony? Belt?"

"Please don't get too much blood on it, my cleaners are startingto ask questions "Tony muttered under his breath as handed it over to his Boss, now forced to hold his pants in one hand so they wouldn't sag.

Gibbs handed the belt over to Ziva who wrapped it around Kelly's arm,"This is to stop the bleeding, okay? On three, One..." Zina suddenly tightened the belt as tight as she could.

"Hey,"Kelly yelped.

"Couldn't have you anticipating the pain," Ziva apologized.

The sirens reached them as the police came to investigate the shots. Werth walked over and picked up Kelly,"Damon," she squealed in embarrassment.

Gibbs laughed,"Come on, everybody, let's go home."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! This is it- the last chapter. Don't be sad, it's a wedding, you can't cry. Thank you for all your reviews and feedback, it was very appreciated.**

**Kelly: try telling that to the people in the crowd. We only own me!**

**Chapter- Epilogue**

Gibbs and the team watched as Kelly sat in the ambulance, getting her arm patched up. Werth stood next to her, running a hand along her face and she beamed up at him.

"Think they're gonna be alright,"McGee wondered aloud.

Tony snorted,"Oh yeah, dude took the literal and figurative bullet for her."

"Tony," Ziva warned elbowing him as Ward approached the team.

Werth rubbed the back of his neck,"I... If like to thank you. All of you. I don't think," he took a breath and looked back over at Kelly, who was responding to a paramedic as they checked her vitals,"I don't think I could have gotten her back without you. So... Thank you."

The three all smiled at him, Tony placing his hand on his shoulder,"Don't worry about it. Really, just doing our job."

******* several months later********

Tony shifted, pulling at his tie as he sat next to McGee, Ziva , Abby, Director Shepard and Ducky, the last three being the main three's plus one's,"Wasn't this supposed to start like fifteen minutes ago?"

Director Shepard glanced at the doors then back at the obviously nervous groom,"You think the bride got cold feet."

Abby shook her head,"No... That couldn't..."

Tony glanced around,"Where did Boss go?"All of his co-workers shrugged, but Ziva and Abby shared smirks. As if on a cue, the music started and everyone stood. There was an aww as the little flower girl, apparently Kelly's friend's daughter, scattered lilac petals onto the grown. There were two bridesmaids, one walked forward, fearlessly leading the way with a bright smile. The other, the maid of honor, holding Kelly's train. Kelly was smiling beneath her veil, arm in arm with none other than Leroy Gethro Gibbs.

Leroy successfully gave her away to the correct spot, and leaned in and kissed her temple. Kelly smiled at him from underneath her veil, and Gibbs smiled back, his eyes shinning with unsheadable tears as he thought of his own daughter and how this might have been her day, but now he had a different Kelly, and while she could never replace his daughter, he would look out for her just the same. Gibbs went and sat back down between Director Shepard and Abby, the latter of whom put her arm around him and snuggled up to him as the service started.

* * *

The reception began with everyone coming up to give their congratulations to the happy couple. Kelly beamed as the large group approached them,"Guys," she said happily as she hugged them each in turn.

"NCIS and I would like to congratulate you too. I'm very happy for you," The Director told them, taking Kelly's hands in hers, and said,"And I wish you many happy years and can't wait for your first day on Monday." Then gave them to the next person, Abby.

Abby gave Kelly another big hug,"Eeee! I'm so, so, so happy for you! Are we still on with the sister's next Tuesday?"

Kelly laughed,"Of course."

McGee and Tony stepped forward together,"Happy years for the happy couple," MeGee said, hugging Kelly and shaking Werth's hand.

Tony gave them a lip-sides smile,"Same from me. Can't wait to see you around the office Kelly."

Kelly nodded, Ziva and Ducky going next,"You look beautiful my dear," Ducky smiled.

Kelly smiled,"Ah, You must be Ducky."

"Yes," the older man said nodding,"And I have a something to say that you used to say to newlyweds back when I was a boy," the doctor cleared his throat before he said,"May all your days be happy ones! Great health and every good blessing to you. May the best you've ever seen Be the worst you'll ever see. May the mouse never leave your pantry With a tear-drop in his eye. May you always keep healthy and hearty Until you're old enough to die. May you always be just as happy As we wish."

Kelly giggled,"Thank you," and hugged the old man again. Werth shaking his hand.

Ziva hugged Kelly,"You look so beautiful," the glanced at Werth,"It makes me so happy to finally see you at peace, my _shaqiq_."

"Thank you Ziva," Werth smiled and she squeezed both of their hands before allowing Gibbs his chance.

Kelly smiled at him,"Thank you for walking me down the aisle, I know it was last minute but-"

Gibbs shook his head,"I was honored."

Kelly started to tear up, and Gibbs took her in his arms,"Thank you," she whispered,"For everything."

Gibbs smiled,"I..."

"I'm just looking forward to your future."

**Thank you for reading! All followers and reviews and favoriters will be listed in a chapter made at a later time! Please review!**


End file.
